


Frost

by LorelaiSquared



Series: Advent Drabbles 2012 [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Advent Challenger 2012, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-02
Updated: 2012-12-02
Packaged: 2017-11-20 02:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/580250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LorelaiSquared/pseuds/LorelaiSquared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Advent Calendar Drabble 2012: Day 2</p><p>Prompt from <a href="http://earlgreytea68.livejournal.com/">earlgreytea68</a>: Original, "frost"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frost

**Author's Note:**

  * For [earlgreytea68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/earlgreytea68/gifts).



Clara held the steaming mug of hot cocoa between her hands as she stood in front of the large bay window. She stared out at the storm she’d woken up to that morning, compliments of their third ‘unprecedented cold front’ of the season. 

She sipped from her mug slowly, pondering the wisdom of bundling up to leave her mark on the freshly fallen snow. Her eyes rested on the crystals of frost that had built up around the window edges. Clara shivered, thoughts flitting to the unfinished novel that lay open on the sofa. No, she’d stay in today instead.


End file.
